


Cabeswater's New Beginning

by Adams_hands



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adams_hands/pseuds/Adams_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at the ending of TRK with a twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabeswater's New Beginning

Ronan’s thoughts went away first. It was a strange and unclear thing, like being drunk. He felt as if he was under water. In the shark movies when the camera pans under water and the movement slows down, voices get deeper and it's almost relaxing. That's what ronan felt, his eyes drooping thoughts running from him. He was presented with an image of Kavinsky offering him a pink pill marked with an obnoxious ‘K’ stamped onto it, that's what told him something was wrong. He startled back into reality- or back to, here. He was driving, swerving really. His body reacted first getting them back on the road.  
Them  
Gansey was yelling, Blue was crying, and Adam,  
Adam. The demon. Glendower.  
Fuck.  
He was being unmade. This thought somehow managed to surface at the exact moment that he could feel the wetness on his lips and coming from his ears. Then it pulled him back.  
He was gone again, but like fuck was he going to die here. They just needed to get out! That's it just out- of here?  
Who was they?  
Where was he?  
Shit.  
Ronan came back again, they were stopped he was sweating and breathing loud and hard. He hurt all over. Not really like an ache or a sharp pain, no it was like infection. When he was younger he got an ear infection after going to a sleepover for a fourth grade friend’s birthday party. Eight different boys went home with ear aches that turned out to be infections, but only one out of those unlucky eight was lucky enough to have a dad that had the ability to cure it. 

It was that ‘ability’ that got him into this situation. Him and gansey. Blue and Adam. Noah. Hell even Henry Cheng was suffering in some way at the moment. It was him wasn't it. The king needed a dreamer. Ronan understood it now. Without the dreamer there would be no way to create a magician. Adam in his pesky ways had sacrificed his will to a forest that had no method of time, with talking trees and dead boys that walked its trails. He gave the dreamers … energy a place to manifest. A body, if you will, to which Adam sacrificed to, to which Noah was anchored to, to which Gansey was drawn to, to which blue magnified, and he made them all vulnerable to when a Demon took over.

He was out of the car then. He wasn't stupid, he knew Gansey in all of his strange ways. He knew his thoughts before they were spoken, he knew his different voices and facial expressions, he knew what they meant. Most important to the moment, Ronan knew Gansey’s soul. It was an old one, too old for his age. Too old for his skin. He knew that Gansey would look at Ronan, Adam Blue and Henry and see that he could save four by sacrificing one, but Ronan was selfish and very stubborn he needed gansey, but he needed Adam and Blue. he just wanted to take Gansey’s place. Save him. This was him, his fault.

It took him again.

He was swaying, it hurt again. It was a more pronounced pain that rattled your spine and made you dance in between the planes of awake and unconscious, alive and dead. Cabeswater was different, like when someone makes a bad decision like getting ‘mom’ tattooed on one’s left ass cheek and asking how it looks. A nice and disgusting person would say “good” while trying to smile in a way that doesn't look like they are in pain. A kind person would pause for a moment and reply with the same smile and a quite “different.” before changing the subject.  
Ronan wasn't kind, or a lying pussy. 

Cabeswater looked like a rebelling teenager trying to pull off the goth look who then decided that was too much trouble and just moved on to killing things. Unfortunately Ronan himself, was one of those things. Trees were groaning and the common whispering that was heard had turned into screaming quiet pleas for Roana to help. Roots sprouted from the ground, trees fell, grass burned by an invisible force. Blackening blades spreading like the black death, branches gave up and dropped from the sky, that looked absolutely discomforting. The water was black and murky. It seeped from the soil that was quickly decaying as the demon sucked the energy from it, it crawled to life and became a weapon at the hands of an enemy. Ronan stepped back trying to make sense of what was in front of him. It was dark and clearly possessed or some shit. It was a wave of destruction, quite literally. 

Ronan wasn't into surfing. He didn't really see the point of it, most Aglionby boys went to places like Cabo or Fiji, Jamaica and Hawaii to surf their annoying hearts out over school breaks. He was sure if Tad saw this he would piss his fucking swim shorts.

There was a wave about 60 feet tall hanging over his head of who the hell knows what. It was black and heat radiated from it, it smelled like ass mixed with gym locker and bad decisions. This was again that moment when everything slowed down, stopped even. The demon and the forest itself may have been unmaking him at the moment, the pleas from Blue could still be heard, the false assurances of Gansey ringing in his far away ears, but everything went still, stopping at 6:21 so Richard Campbell Gansey III could drop dead at the hands of a mirror, a demon, and Ronan’s failure.

Everything changed from that moment.

Blue’ sobbs and his own breathing were the only things to be heard.

He was sitting with his legs crossed on the ground. Blue was talking with henry now. Adam chimed in, his voice sounded dead the only thing alive in it was the accent showing itself for once. Ronan focussed on that, Adam's voice. It took a while but things were coming back. He understood the words now.

Henry was saying something about needing another sacrifice, Adam had asked him if Henry himself was an option. Ronan almost laughed, or volunteered himself as a replacement to Gansey’s situation.  
Yeah, he and Noah could throw each other out windows and relive their deaths together, but then henry spoke again. He said “ Be magicians.” as if it was that easy. As if Ronan wanted nothing more to do just that but decided not to. He didn't know fucking how!! 

Ronan didn't even really know why Henry was here, who even was henry? Who was he to give a motivational speech to Ronan. That was Gansey’s job, and why did he think he could wield the words of Gansey and use them to get his point across. Fuck that. 

“Shut up,” he snapped out. “Shut up! I can't take it. just Leave it.” Henry stepped back at this. Ronan was done with Henry and Blue’s banter. He wanted Gansey back too, just how, who was going to sacrifice themselves. Ronan was about to stand up and take his karma like a strong independent black woman. When Adam, the true Magician, the smart one, the Velma of the gang, minus the girl parts and glasses, spoke up not even rattled by Ronan's snake like voice and his venom words, no, he matched them with a small voice and level headed thinking.

“What about Cabeswater?” Ronan looked at him with wonder, because not only did Ronan know Gansey, he also knew Adam, and this look on his face, the sound of his voice, the shiny gleam of saliva on his lips gave him up. He was thinking, not thinking, he was hoping in a way that was different than Henry’s pathetic speech, and Blues sad frantic wishing. This was Adam

Knowing.

“What about it? It's not powerful to do anything anymore.” Ronan was not really asking as much as he was encouraging him.  
It worked.  
“I know,” he paused again licking his boyishly thin lips and looking up from his hands in his lap. “But if you asked - it might die for him.” 

Blue looked from Adam to Ronan with a look of pure wishing and hope. Ronan thought that this is the only time he had ever seen her look to … non-sensible in the full year he'd known her. Henry went straight from looking at Gansey’s body ( that pissed Ronan off. He didn't even really know Gansey and he was here looking at his dead body as if he was contemplating the way to clean it up or hide it somewhere.) to Ronan with intense eyes. Ronan met all of the looks on him with a glare. 

_____________________________________________

 

Adam felt sick when Gansey collapsed in Blue’s arms. It happened too quick. Henry did have a point, why have magic if it's not to save Gansey? He had figured it out, or at least he thought there was a chance that it could work. The way that Blue had looked to him then to Ronan said that she needed it to work. Tears didn't belong on Blue Sargent’s face, but the glare that settled itself onto Ronan Lynch’s face did belong. That was good, when ronan’s mom … went away. Ronan was emotionless, no glare, no middle finger in your face, and no snapping remarks. That had scared him, it was the most vulnerable he had ever seen Ronan. The face that this glare ended up staring them down made Adam so, ready. He even stood up looking directly at Ronan. Ronan stood to his full height too, walking the short distance to Adam. he spoke.

“Come on Parrish, let's make some magic.” Adam’s beautiful hands were grabbed by Ronan’s calloused and rough ones. “Take the lead.” 

It was easy. The demon had made scrying so easy, it was like sleeping for Adam, he could do it at any time, the moment was just never right. He slipped into the abyss still being careful and focusing on ronan's grasp keeping his soul grounded. Ronan followed after him eager. The magicians and the forest. Again it was black and the wave was still there the had shown up in the exact spot that Ronan left.

Adam squeezed Ronan's hand before letting it go. “Don't stay for too long, if this doesn't work follow me back. We can't stay too long.” Ronan nodded.

Adam remembered when cabeswater saved him, he couldn't remember truly asking the forest to save him , only that it clearly happened. So he chose a different memory, when the demon first tried to take him, in the bathroom. He remembered asking pleading for cabeswater to help. 

He used that and mimicked the feeling he had then, used the memory as a guide. He reached out asking for it to help Gansey, asking the one he sacrificed to to sacrifice for him. It was strange and if he wasn't himself he would feel bad about it, but somehow Adam knew that not only did Gansey like to find things, things themselves liked to be found by Gansey. Cabeswater loved Gansey. 

Ronan the greywaren, its maker.  
Adam the magician, its hands, its eyes  
Richard campbell Gansey III, its king.

He didn't know what Ronan was doing, but it was working. Adam continued his pleading along with Ronan. He felt leaves on his skin. Thorns against his ankles and a warm hand in his. 

_______________________________________________

Cabeswater knew Ronan Lynch, it knew the unknowable Adam Parrish, it also knew Gansey. It loved these three boys, it was in these three boys, and it was determined to become these three boys. So it kissed the magician with the energy of leaves, it ran threw the greywaren with dream things, and gave the rest of itself up to make the unmade. Gansey was human, tricky. Cabeswater itself was a thing of no start and no end. It was easy just a circle of time. Humans were a straight line trying to get by in a circular world. It was baffling. 

Ccabeswater knew it didn't have an end because it wasn't human, it simply turned its remaining self into these boys, it's boys. A brush of leaves and pinprick of thorns was given to adam, all the forest passed through Ronan’s dreams. He would still dream, and for Gansey, cabeswater constructed a straight line from memories and feelings, then a body from trees, water, dirt, and rocks. Then cabeswater was no longer itself, it wasn't only an end, it was the end of the circle where it met the beginning. This was Cabewater’s new beginning.

______________________________________________


End file.
